Lucy
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: "Hey Lucy I remember your name..." Not a songfic but is based off a song. Info inside.


I'm ALIVEEEEEE! Ok well hey you guys! I know! It's been a while. Sorry for the wait and stuff but well I'm getting killed with too much homework and stuff. I'm trying to write on the side but well it's hard... ANYWAYS! I'm sure most or all of you guys just want me to shut up and read the story so here you guys go!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

ALSO! EVERYONE LOOK HERE OK?!

Please listen to the song Lucy by Skillet while reading or before or after. You'll understand why if you do listen to it. It's one of my favorite songs in the world and this oneshot is for this song as well. You'll get the best emotions from this story if you listen to it before or while. Ok other than that...

NOw then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Lucy

Only Chapter: Remembrance

(No PoV)

"S-She can't be gone..." Elincia choked on her words, eyes failing her. In front of her was a... headstone. The grave of her best friend.

Lucia Delbray.

Elincia walked slowly towards the grave and knelt slowly towards it. Tears flowed freely from her face, her head in between her hands. Quiet sobs and hiccups surrounded the clearing of the Delbray graveyard. Elincia felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at the figure. The only person that could make her hate herself more and the only person that can grant her redemption.

Geoffrey Delbray.

Geoffrey knelt towards the grave as well, his face void of emotions. He placed the flowers he had carefully chosen onto the grave and spoke quietly. "My Queen. These were always Lucia's favorite flowers. Do you remember?" Elincia smiled bitterly as more tears fell.

"Yes. I remember. Hydrangeas." Elincia whispered. She felt herself shake and her teeth chatter. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Geoffrey." She cried out sadly. She felt herself go quiet before she screamed loudly. Geoffrey merely glanced at the Queen.

Elincia screamed and continued to in anguish before she couldn't scream anymore. Geoffrey placed his hand once again on Elincia's shoulder and shook his head.

"Enough. Lucia died for-" Elincia held her hands to her ears and shook it profusely. She started hollering, trying to avoid Geoffrey's words. Geoffrey reached his hands out towards Elincia's own and shouted for the first time in his life against the Queen. No. For the first time against Elincia.

"Lucia died for you Elincia!" He shouted, disregarding her title for only the moment. "Please. Don't hurt yourself over this. It was her decision. Please." He pleaded weakly. Elincia heard the words clearly. She felt a new batch of tears fall from her eyes and to his hands gripping her own.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated softly like a broken record. Geoffrey held her limp body to his own and felt his own tears falling.

"I just wanted to see her one last time." Elincia cried softly. "I wanted to not be the reason she's gone." She gripped the back of Geoffrey's soaked shirt.

Neither had even realized it had begun to rain.

Geoffrey whispered softly to Elincia as well. "I just wanted to see her smile one last time." Elincia nodded in his arms and swallowed. They didn't even realize another figure before them until they noticed the roses on Lucia's grave. They both looked up to see the Duke himself.

Bastian Fayre.

Instead of the usual charm and eloquence he would speak with much exuberance, he just stared at the tombstone quietly.

"Oh dear Lucia. Why must you depart us so?" He whispered quietly. The three remained quiet, letting the quiet raindrops continue to fall.

"If only I could've held you in my arms one last time. If so I would've never let you go." Bastian whispered quietly. Geoffrey sat listening to Bastian's poetic wishing. Elincia gritted her teeth at each new one until she couldn't take anymore.

"How? How can I make amends?!" The two males stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "I can't live with myself like this! Please! There must be something I can do!" The two males cast their eyes away from the pleading eyes of the Queen.

Elincia continued to question. "Please. There must be something. Something I can do. Please!" She cried out.

Bastian inhaled for breath before shouting, "It's over!" He turned his gaze from the heartbroken woman and instead cast it once again on the grave before speaking once more. "Everyone knows milady, that if you could change what has happened for the world you would. Please. Stop." Bastian whispered, completely forgetting his lavish speaking methods.

Elincia stared at Bastian before speaking quietly. "I just never wanted to say goodbye..." Geoffrey took hold of Elincia's face and cupped it gently.

"Elincia. Look around you. Please. Truly look around." Elincia looked at the surroundings and her eyes widened at the differences made. It was sunny, the field was vibrant and full of life, and she was holding onto a bouquet of hydrangeas.

Geoffrey spoke quietly and lowly. "It's been 35 years since that day." Elincia reached for Geoffrey's face and stroked it shakily.

"What has happened?" She asked softly. He took hold of her hands as he did everyday on this year and spoke carefully.

"We're married." He showed the rings they both wore and smiled softly. "Bastian is gone." He murmured softly and motioned to the grave now sitting next to Lucia's. "And we have a daughter." Unlike the years before, Elincia remembered the name of their child.

"Lucy..." She whispered as she gazed downwards, she saw their 3-year-old daughter praying to Lucia before tottering back towards her.

"Mom!" Elincia picked up her child and smiled softly. "Do you remember?" Elincia nodded.

"I remember. It's your birthday today." Elincia told her. Lucy grinned and nodded.

"Yup! Let's go home Mom." Lucy spoke quickly. She jumped out of her mother's grasp and ran down the hill. Elincia wiped the tears forming in the corner of her eyes before kneeling before Lucia's grave.

"Lucia. Thank you for everything. We will never forget you." Elincia spoke quietly before getting up and walking down the hill. Geoffrey turned to the grave and smiled.

"Hey Lucy? I hope you're happy with Bastian up there. And Bastian? Listen closely cause you better not do anything to my sister." He chuckled softly. "This isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again someday." With that said he walked down the hill.

A quiet echo resounded around the clearing before the melody reached the grave. The flowers on her grave rustled and flew with the wind.

"Hey Lucy I remember your name..."

* * *

I liked writing this. It was refreshing to write really and I hope you guys liked it. Please review as always. i love hearing from you guys. Plus it gets me off my lazy butt to actually try to start writing. Ehehehe~ Well please do review it if only to say something short. Well until next time... later!


End file.
